


It All Leads Up to One End

by julietandherfairjuliet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minor Drug Use, just some weed though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietandherfairjuliet/pseuds/julietandherfairjuliet
Summary: Raven-expert in everything technical and mechanical. 18/19 yrs old and wants to design light sets for concerts. She breaks into a local venue for researchAnya-the musical artists manager. 22/23 yrs old. Has a plan but doesn’t share like ever. Queen of poker faceClarke-the accomplice to the break in. Distracts security with that good earth clevageLexa-the musical artist. Think G-Eazy type in terms of fashion. Loves what she does but questions some of her decisions





	1. The Break In

“Hey there,” Raven heard. Her body completely froze. “Anything I can help you with?” the voice asks her. She turns slowly towards the source of the voice. Raven isn’t dumb, she knew when she snuck in here they might find her and she’d maybe get in trouble. As you can tell, I’m sure, she didn’t care that much when she got here. 

 

“Nope, just fixing some unstable lights,” she tells the girl standing across from her. She figured her best bet was to act like she belongs here. All about that fake confidence. 

 

“Can I see your pass that tells me you’re actually supposed to be here?”

Shit. She pats around her body like she’s actually looking for something. 

 

“I must have left it at home. I can run go back and grab it if you’d like?” she tries.

 

“Oh no,” the mysterious girl tells her. “I wouldn’t want you to go all the back home for something that doesn’t exist.”

Raven just stares. Can’t say anything wrong if you don’t say anything at all. 

 

“We don’t give our tech passes here. Everyone we hire on is a personal friend of my boss, we know everyone. Now,” the girl crossed her arms across her chest now and Raven can tell she’s in deep shit but she also notices the slightest smirk tugging at the corner of the other girls lips. “Would you like to try again?”

 

“Um...not really, no,” Raven tells her. If we’re being honest, Raven didn’t really expect to get caught, how could she. No one ever catches her. There’s always the chance but she didn’t truly  _ expect  _ it. 

 

“Well,” the girls starts as she takes a step closer to Raven, “You can either tell me what you’re doing,” she takes another step closer,” Or I can call security,” one more step closer, “Your choice.”

 

Raven laughs at that. A full belly laugh, right at this girl. 

 

“If your security was any good at their job they wouldn’t have been so distracted by my friends boobs,” Raven says between laughs, “Didn’t you say you know everyone on your staff?”

 

The girl just stares at her and Raven notices the smirk was replaced with the most serious expression she’s seen since breaking in. 

 

“Would you rather I just call the police? I can do that, instead.”

 

Ravens laughs completely stop.

 

“Let’s try this one more time,” the smirk is back and Raven immediately knows she lost whatever high ground she had. “What are you doing?”

 

“Look this isn’t what it looks like...” she starts then pauses and tries again, “Well I guess it is because it looks like I’m breaking and that’s definitely what I did but, and this is gonna sound weird I’m sure but just hear me out. I’ve always wanted to create sets for concerts because the lights get crazy and I’m  _ so  _ into that but I’ve always wanted to get an up close look at what the real professionals do so I snuck in and then when I got up there I noticed some of the lights weren’t working properly and, with me wanting to be a professional like you guys and all, I couldn’t, in good conscience, just leave them as they were and then you got here and now we’re here.”

 

The words keep coming out and Raven can’t get them to stop so she just goes with honesty and charm. Can’t go wrong. The girl just stares at her for a while and unlike before when Raven actually thought she could read the girl, now she just sees a blank face. Raven is trying to come up with an escape plan when the girl talks again.

 

“You were fixing our lights?”

 

“What?” Raven is too surprised by the question to process it right away. 

 

“You said you were fixing our lights,” suddenly the question makes sense to Raven. “What was wrong with them?”

 

“Just a couple of misplaces wires, nothing major. I’m surprised you guys didn’t catch it, being professionals and all,” she explains. Raven isn’t sure how this conversation got here but she isn’t being escorted out in handcuffs so this is a success story. 

 

“My name is Anya,” she tells Raven, “I think you should come with me.”


	2. The Party (pt. 1)

Lexa loves playing shows in her hometown. It’s never her largest show of her tours but it’s not meant to be. Well it was sort of supposed to be at first, she always wanted to have a completely sold out tour. The large sold out shows are amazing, and she really does love her fans, but this is where she came from. There’s a special bond this places holds over her. Her first shows, all the band fights, the decision to go solo, family, and friends. All of that is here, not anywhere else. Nothing can compare to the feeling she gets at the end of her last show, the same place her very first solo show was, and sees the same people in the crowd from then to now. They’re always there, at the end of every tour she’s gone on. It’s always the last show, that’s the one thing that never changes from tour to tour. Every tour ends with a same show in her hometown. It’s not an advertised show, most people probably don’t even know about it, but the people she wants there always make it. Her entire crew was hired here. Each of them are allowed to bring two invited guests (and whomever those guests choose to invite) to the show. News travelling by word of mouth never fails to amaze her with the hometown shows. 

 

The show was about two hours ago and, as per her traditions, everyone comes back to her place for a party. It’s even better because Anya takes care of everything so Lexa doesn’t have to. Actually, if Lexa is being honest, Anya is a little bit of a control freak so even if Lexa tried to do anything for the party Anya wouldn’t let her. If only Lexa actually enjoyed parties. 

 

Yes the party is one of her traditions post tour but what used to be 15-20 guests steadily increased as the crew increased as her popularity increased. 

 

The party roars on downstairs and yet here Lexa is, out on her balcony enjoying a nice blunt. The bass from the music downstairs can be felt through the floor, even out on her balcony.

 

“Anya sure knows how to throw a party,” she says with a little chuckle.

 

“And yet you’re up here,” a voice behind her says. She froze for a moment then turned around slowly. Nobody ever comes up to her room. The rest of her house is open for anyone but not her room, no one comes in there except Anya. From the voice she knows immediately that it isn’t Anya standing in her balcony doorway but she’s still surprised when she turns around. There’s a different blonde standing in front of her now. Of course, it would be too easy for Anya to be the one standing here. Lexa thinks for a moment and realizes she doesn’t know this girl. Not that knows most of the people at her parties anymore, but Lexa is almost positive this is the first time she’s seeing this girl. She may not be amazing at remembering faces but she would  _ definitely _ remember this girl. 

 

“Sorry,” the girl says. There’s just enough of a slur to the words Lexa has heard so far to know she isn’t sober. Far from it, Lexa thinks. “I was looking for the bathroom but this is most definitely not it,” she ends the sentence with giggle. 

 

“First door to the right, outside this room” is all Lexa tells her. The girl is cute, sure, but Lexa isn’t super interested in entertaining a random drunk person in her room. She doesn’t leave though and they just stand there and stare at each other, just taking each other in. This girl is shorter than Lexa. Not by a lot but a height difference is there. Her eyes are a bright blue and look like there’s mischief behind them. She’s wearing a v-cut shirt and Lexa is trying to make sure her eyes don’t wander. 

 

“Why are you up here all alone?” Lexa barely hears. She remains staring for a few moments more. These parties are thrown all the time and none of the guests had ever asked her that. Honestly, she isn’t sure what the actual answer is. Anya asked her once but she said “I want my crew to know how important they are. Without them these shows wouldn’t happen. If I go down there it isn’t about them anymore, it’s about me.” and that was at least mostly true. But she’s never really felt like it was the full truth. It is not something she wants to talk about with this drunk girl though. 

 

“It isn’t a party for me,” Lexa responds. It was simple and still the truth. 

 

“But if you were invited, why not go enjoy?”

 

“You ask a lot of questions for someone who came in here by accident when they were looking for the toilet,” Lexa hears herself say. It comes out a little more playful than she intended. She meant for it to come out more direct to get this girl to leave but apparently fate had other plans that day. 

 

“Okay okay, I’m gonna go find a bathroom,” the girl says, that slur slowly getting worse, “But only if you promise to still be here when I get back.” 

 

She doesn’t wait for Lexa to answer and instead back out of the doorway. Lexa sees her stumble a little and how she manages to make it out of the room Lexa will never know, but she somehow does. Lexa wants to leave and get lost in the crowd so this girl doesn’t find her again. Knowing that this girl wants to keep talking to her makes her stay though. She isn’t sure how much of it is that it’s been so long since having a personal conversation with someone other than Anya and how much of it is genuine interest in the girl. 

 

Lexa doesn’t notice her coming back. Actually, what she hears is a thump and and a startled noise. The fact that Lexa hears this over the sound of the music from downstairs tells Lexa she was actually  _ hoping  _ this girl would come back. But it was the butterflies in her stomach that were more telling. 

 

Lexa is inside and helping the giggling, drunk girl stand back up from the floor. 

 

“You stayed,” the girl said through her giggles.

 

“Yes,” Lexa says as she helps the, now mostly welcome, guest stand back up , “I like it up here.” 

Lexa is positive that all she does is blink and suddenly her bed has a drunk girl sitting on the edge. 

 

“Well if you like it so much up here, then there must be something fun to do.”

 

“Not really,” Lexa tells her, “It’s a party. Why aren’t you downstairs?” she finds herself asking. 

 

“I walked into a room I thought was a bathroom and ended up in a random strangers room. How could I go back downstairs after that? Way more fun!”

 

Lexa was taken aback at her use of “random stranger”. She had spent this time mostly assuming this girl had known who she is. She is in her house, at her party, now on her bed. She must have been stuck on this thought for awhile because she becomes vaguely aware that the girl said something to her.

 

“What?” Lexa asks her.

 

“I said you can sit down,” and as Lexa goes to do so she hears, “I don’t bite,” followed by that giggle again, “Let’s play a game, since it’s apparently not fun up here.”

 

“What kind of game?” is Lexa’s response. She can’t believe she’s actually considering the idea but here she is -- somehow willing to play almost anything the girl next to her suggests. It turns out the game the girl suggests is a back and forth question game, because “What else do you do with a stranger when you’re drunk at a party?” and Lexa pretends to ponder the game for a moment. 

 

“Okay,” she says, “But I want to ask the first question.”

Those blue eyes light up and she smiles and nods enthusiastically. 

 

“How did you end up at this party?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter to hold you guys over. I know chapter one wasn't super exciting but it leads to something, I promise. As always I'm on tumblr at julietandherfairjuliet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get this into an actual full fic, and it definitely won't end after this one chapter. I'm aiming for 5-10 chapters but who knows. My writing gets away from me sometimes.


End file.
